Undernote
by Momo-chocola
Summary: Ryuzaki falls down to the underground and meets a certain yellow flower. More is explained inside. I did this a challenge thing with my friend.
1. Chapter 1

UnderNote

If you want info on what the actual hell this is look up the author _Azura Harrison_ (AKA my main yaoi loving hoe) and her fic for this challenge "the future stage". I don't have the effort to explain it here. Long story short me and her picked 2 shows, videogames or other general fandom stuff and combine them in a one shot written in 30 minutes.

Also first time using this site so don't judge.

So for this one I got Undertale and Death Note. Please make this a new official AU. Jk. lol.

* * *

L didn't know what he had been doing but somehow he ended up falling down a rather large hole. He didn't understand how he hadn't seen this coming. He was too busy focusing on finding out where Light had 100% buried one of the death notes.

He fell of the ground and landed on a large bed of Yellow flowers. He looked at them puzzled and examined them carefully looking at every small detail to try and figure out what the hell they were. He concluded that it was probably some form of plant he had never come across before. Although that thought seemed to have a low likelihood.

He continued to walk thought the empty place until he came across an ancient looking door way. He assumed it was the way out and proceeded to go through it. Though he was already questioning why there was a door way at the bottom of a mountain.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." the chipper young plant said in an unusual accent. Ryuzaki looked down at the plant and passed no remarks on it.

"As of now 86.4% that this is a dream." L said as he began to walk past the flower by his feet. Not wanting to touch it in case it happened to be poisonous.

"Wait! Hold on there! You're a human. Golly we don't get many of you around here. I'll show you how things work down here."

"This is your soul. And these are little… white …friendliness petals." He said as he began to close them in on the human's soul. L looked around in the sudden change in the atmosphere. His heart was suddenly glowing a bright red and there were white petals coming towards him.

L dogged all of them with ease. This annoyed the small golden flower.

"you paused when you said little white friendliness petals therefore there was a 68 % chance you were lying and the other 38% could have been an actually stutter however your speech has been perfect up to this point so it raised you suspicion level up to about 99%."

For the first time since falling in he seemed genuinely surprise at the sudden change in the cute flowers appearance.

"You idiot. In this world it's kill or be killed." he said suddenly getting really pissed off by the human.

the flower was knocked out of existence by a sudden ball of fire which came in from the right. All of a sudden a tall goat woman wearing a purple gown appeared before the brilliant detective.

"Are you hurt my child?" the woman asked as she came towards him.

"I am okay." He said monotone. After dealing with the Shinigami and Misa Misa he had become numb to pretty much everything that seemed remotely weird or unusual.

"Come my child I will make you a pie to make you feel better. Do you like Butterscotch and Cinnamon?" L was immediately intrigued by the mention of pie. He hadn't eaten for approximately 5.2 hours and he would be needing to regenerate his energy levels.

"I am sure that this is some kind off delusion caused from a concussion after falling from such a great height but I will accept your offer for pie." He said as he began walking with the goat woman. The queen like figure grabbed his hand. This feeling was unusual to L. Had he made another friend? He would need to investigate and find out.

Maybe he would stay in this world for a bit longer.

As he left the site with the strange animal hybrid another body fell down from the sky. This time it was a young brunette with a pen and a black note book in hand. He muttered under his breath about how he was going to get L for bringing him out here and probably had something to do with him falling down here.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Gee golly. That's the second human down here today." He said hoping to gain the fallen humans interest.

"What did this other human look like?" Light asked. Questioning his sanity that he was asked if a talking flower had seen his biggest rival in his quest for world domination.

He was most likely have a delusion from some kind of concussion but he thought if it was real he'd better find the exit before L could find the hidden death note.

"Eh? Oh he was wearing a white t-shirt and he had black pointy hair. Welcome to the Underground. I bet you must be awfully confuss-"

"Thanks. Now what was your name again?" Light said as he opened his notebook and clicked his pen. Grinning at the flower.

* * *

wlp that was a complete success. So what do you think about it? I think it's pretty good for 30 minutes. Leave a comment or whatever. It was actually really fun to write so I hope to do more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been on holiday and I didn't expect people to actually want more but now I'm back and can get working on more chapters. This chapter was way longer than I expected and I hope it keeps all of you happy while I recover from jet lag lol. Also I'm kinda lazy with updates so yeah…good luck with that

* * *

L had followed the woman and was trying to analyse his surroundings. So far he couldn't make any sense of it however he had deducted that this was no hallucination. Everything had been to realistic to be a figment of his imagination.

They had now entered a room which seemed to have various switches. L took and note of what was what and he instantly knew what to do.

"This is the Puzzle room my child. Since you will be staying here for a while I suggest you get familiar with them." She was going to tell him what to do but it seemed like he had already figured it out as he reached the end of the room. She held up a paw to try and stop him befor ehe got hurt be to her suprsie he had actually solved it pretty quickly.

"Erhmmmm… Very good my child. Let us proceed." Said Toriel very surprise at quickly he had gotten away from her and solved the puzzle room he had only just seen. Nevertheless she was glad her new child was getting used to the Ruins so quickly. It would be so nice to have some company again. Sure he was one of the odder humans but he seemed harmless.

"Onto the next room I think."

She grabbed his hand and led him into the next room and there seemed to be a practice dummy waiting for him.

"You have already been in a FIGHT situation with that terrible flower. Fear not my child I will show you how to handle a conflict the proper way. When you enter this situation just strike up a friendly conversation."

"I find it illogical that this is even possible. I suppose it is logical however to learn how to survive in this world." He said as he walked up to the dummy and tapped it lightly just to make sure it wasn't some dummy type monster.

L started to talk to the dummy and the _'conversation'_ progressed until suddenly the dummy floated out of the room. L had only talked about the statistics and probability of everything here and how it could go. Toriel looked perplexed by the reaction but was proud that he hadn't used violence. She simply couldn't stand it. Not after her ex-husband.

"… My house is just this way my child." She said once again getting a grip on the detective's hand, smiling warmly at him. She was so proud of her new human.

They approached at small tidy looking house considering how the rest of the ruins had looked, her house was nice. L took a note that there was another glowing Yellow star on a bed of red leaves. He had observed another one just like it earlier before entering the ruins. He didn't want to touch it in case it was deadly but since it appeared here as well and since Toriel didn't seem scared of it he figured it was probably safe.

It didn't seem dangerous so he decided to try and touch it. All of a sudden a save option appeared right in front of him. Was he in some video game like place? He would need more details on what was going on. There were two options he saw one saying save and the other saying return. He clicked the save and it disappeared again. He left it and walked into the house.

"Please have a look around my home and get yourself familiar. I am off to get a couple of things. Please take this cell phone if you need to call me." She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to L. He took the phone surprised that this place had technology.

"I am grateful for the phone Toriel." He thanked the host as she left waving him good bye.

L began to look around the house and took note of the different rooms. The first room he looked in was a red room that seemed to be a children's room. He looked around and noted that there was stuffed toys and a toy chest. She hadn't mentioned anything about a child. He deduced that since she had called him her child she was trying to compensate for her lost child.

He got out of the room and headed to the next which was a contrasting blue. He looked around and could tell that it was her room. He looked on the desk and saw that her diary was open and noted a big red circle passage.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?" "Because she was bonely." L gave a small chuckle at the small yet utterly terrible joke.

He say there was a room out of bounds he wanted to look but respected her privacy

He ventured down the stairs and noticed that Toriel was already down there waiting by some large doors.

"I will destroy the gateway to the underground once and for all. Go back upstairs." She told him firmly.

L once again moved closer to the door and Toriel gave a sigh. All of a sudden a fight scenario had begun. L knew that he had to end this peacefully. He tried talking to her but she remained quiet, attacking him with fire.

"My child I don't want you to leave if you do the king, Asgore, will have you killed and I will not let him harm another human." L could immediately deduct that Asgore was probably her ex-husband and that they had divorced after losing their child. He could feel that she was hurting having to do this but stopping Kira was most important. He had to get out.

"I regret to be doing this but I need to get back to the surface and put a stop to Kira once and for all." He said dodging her attacks but he quickly noted that the fire balls seemed to be avoiding where he stood. Was she doing this deliberately or was the genuinely something wrong?

"I don't wish for you to be harmed." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I will not be harmed but other innocent humans and monsters will be if I am stuck here." He told her plainly. He wished that she hadn't have done this. It was nice to have a friend and she was probably lonely but L always had to put the case first no matter what.

"I am causing more harm than good by keeping you here aren't I?" Said Toriel sadly. She let out a sigh and stopped all of her magical attacks. L saw the option to appear and he spared her. He was told the least painful way to solve a conflict and he was going to follow through. There was only 1 person who he was going to give a death sentence. And he was somewhere in the underground.

"I will not stop you but please if you go do not come back." She said giving him one final hug before leaving him alone with the door to the Underground.

L didn't show any emotion but he was saddened that someone who had been nothing but kind and he had made her upset. He also didn't feel too bad about it either because she was technically trying to keep him a prisoner with her.

He had no time to think about he needed of continue on his quest to get out of here and bring justice down upon Kira and his followers.

He opened the door and walked through. Not know what would lie in store for him and who else he would meet and what friends he would make.

Light had been walking around the endless mazes of puzzles for almost 45 minutes and he was getting bloody tired of it. The constant puzzles were starting to bother him. He had just completed a puzzle where he had to ask a rock to move several time before he finally got it done.

Light was walking when he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said glaring daggers at the Shinigami.

"I was looking for you." He said eating an apple and floating beside him.

"Do you know what this place is?" He asked him. He was curious because so far from what he had learned this land was populated with monsters. It would be interesting if Gods and monsters actually knew of each other.

"I've heard of it before but we Shinigami didn't think that it actually existed. It was pretty much just and urban legend." He said casually. It was a rumour that was spread around the Shinigami realm to stave of the never ending boredom that was always present.

"Well I've learned a thing or 2 and in order to survive I need to kill everything and become even more powerful. Luckily I found a toy knife while solving another one of those puzzles." He held it up to the Shinigami. He looked confused as to how a toy knife would be capable of killing monsters but if a talking flower somehow was of use to him anything was possible.

While he was exploring the ruins with Ryuk he was walking along when it seemed that there was a rectangular white figure by his feet. It was clearly pretending to be asleep. He moved it with force and then a bright light flashed.

Suddenly they entered a fight like scenario and it revealed to be a crying ghost. Light wasted no time reading the ACT options and went straight for the FIGHT option. He tried to stab ghost and was happy when he saw the health bar drop slightly.

The ghosts attack started to literally wet him with tears. Light was dodging them as best as he could but he couldn't help but collide with a few of them dropping his HP slightly. He grunted be continued the assault.

He attacked him again and prepared for more of the tears but was surprised when he seemed to put no effort into this attack. Light continued to attack Napstablook until his health bar was nothing but a grey line.

"I'm a ghost. You can't kill ghosts but if you want I can act like I was defeated." He began to make other noises of defeat when Light had reached his limit. He made a reach for the sad spectre but his hands went right through him.

"I just need to know how to get to the exit." He said nearly shouting at the poor frightened phantom.

"Oh…Okay… Here's how to get to the underground…Not like I'm useful any other way…" Said Napstablook nervously hoping the human wouldn't try to stab him again. Not that it hurt him physically, it just hurt him emotionally.

He told him what he knew once again breaking down. Making light even more done but relieved that he had acquired some knowledge that would be of use to him.

"Ryuk, you go scavenge for the exit might be, I'll be raising my LV and EXP. I need it to escape." He said once again looking at the plastic knife.

"And also find a way to dry off my shirt." Looking down at the tear stains marking it.

* * *

SO yeah L is doing a pacifist and Light is doing a genocide. Fun times. Which characters will I have light kill?


End file.
